4/34
Arapça harfli ayet metni الرِّجَالُ قَوَّامُونَ عَلَى النِّسَاءِ بِمَا فَضَّلَ اللَّهُ بَعْضَهُمْ عَلَى بَعْضٍ وَبِمَا أَنْفَقُوا مِنْ أَمْوَالِهِمْ فَالصَّالِحَاتُ قَانِتَاتٌ حَافِظَاتٌ لِلْغَيْبِ بِمَا حَفِظَ اللَّهُ وَاللَّاتِي تَخَافُونَ نُشُوزَهُنَّ فَعِظُوهُنَّ وَاهْجُرُوهُ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve li küllin cealna mevaliye mimma terakel validani vel akrabun vellezıne akadet eymanüküm fe atuhüm nasıybehüm innellahe kane ala külli şey'in şehıda Kelime anlamlı meal Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı . Erkekler, kadınlardan üstündür, çünkü Allah onları bir çok şeylerde kadınlardan üstün etmiştir, çünkü onlar, kadınları, mallarıyla geçindirirler, doyururlar; iyi kadınlar da itaatli olurlar ve Allah, onların hakkını nasıl korumuşsa onlar da, kocaları yanlarında olmasa bile, iffetlerini korurlar. Kadınlarınızın serkeşliğinden korkunca onlara öğüt verin, onları yatakta yalnız bırakın, dövün onları. Fakat itaat ettikleri takdirde de aleyhlerine bir sebep araştırmayın, şüphe yok ki Allah çok yüce ve büyüktür. Ali Bulaç Meali Allah'ın, bazısını bazısına üstün kılması ve onların kendi mallarından harcaması nedeniyle erkekler, kadınlar üzerinde 'sorumlu gözeticidir.' Saliha kadınlar, gönülden (Allah’a), itaat edenler, Allah nasıl koruduysa görünmeyeni koruyanlardır. Nüşuzundan korktuğunuz kadınlara (önce) öğüt verin, (sonra onları) yataklarda yalnız bırakın, (bu da yetmezse hafifçe) vurun. Size itaat ederlerse aleyhlerinde bir yol aramayın. Doğrusu Allah yücedir, büyüktür. Ahmet Varol Meali Allah'ın kimini kimine üstün kılması ve erkeklerin mallarından harcamalarından dolayı erkekler kadınlar üzerinde söz sahibidirler. İyi kadınlar, Allah'a gönülden itaat eden ve Allah'ın kendilerini koruduğu gibi kendileri de gizliyi koruyanlardır. Serkeşlik etmelerinden korktuğunuz kadınlara öğüt verin, onları yataklarında yalnız bırakın ve dövün. [10] Eğer size itaat ederlerse artık aleyhlerine bir yol aramayın. Muhakkak ki Allah çok ulu, çok büyüktür. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Erkekler, kadınların koruyup kollayıcılarıdırlar. Çünkü Allah insanların kimini kiminden üstün kılmıştır. Bir de erkekler kendi mallarından harcamakta (ve ailenin geçimini sağlamakta)dırlar. İyi kadınlar, itaatkârdırlar. Allah'ın (kendilerini) koruması sayesinde onlar da "gayb"ı korurlar. (Evlilik yükümlülüklerini reddederek) başkaldırdıklarını gördüğünüz kadınlara öğüt verin, onları yataklarında yalnız bırakın. (Bunlar fayda vermez de mecbur kalırsanız) onları (hafifçe) dövün.Eğer itaat ederlerse artık onların aleyhine başka bir yol aramayın. Şüphesiz Allah çok yücedir, çok büyüktür. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Erkekler, kadınların koruyup kollayıcılarıdırlar.[115] Çünkü Allah, insanların kimini kiminden üstün kılmıştır. Bir de erkekler kendi mallarından harcamakta (ve ailenin geçimini sağlamakta)dırlar. İyi kadınlar, itaatkârdırlar. Allah’ın (kendilerini) koruması sayesinde onlar da “gayb”ı[116] korurlar. (Evlilik yükümlülüklerini reddederek) başkaldırdıklarını gördüğünüz kadınlara öğüt verin, onları yataklarında yalnız bırakın. (Bunlar fayda vermez de mecbur kalırsanız) onları (hafifçe) dövün.[117] Eğer itaat ederlerse, artık onların aleyhine başka bir yol aramayın. Şüphesiz Allah, çok yücedir, çok büyüktür. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Allah'ın insanlardan bir kısmını diğerlerine üstün kılması sebebiyle ve mallarından harcama yaptıkları için erkekler kadınların yöneticisi ve koruyucusudur. Onun için saliha kadınlar itaatkardır. Allah'ın kendilerini korumasına karşılık gizliyi (kimse görmese de namuslarını) koruyucudurlar. Baş kaldırmasından endişe ettiğiniz kadınlara öğüt verin, onları yataklarda yalnız bırakın ve (bunlarla yola gelmezlerse) dövün. Eğer size itaat ederlerse artık onların aleyhine başka bir yol aramayın; çünkü Allah yücedir, büyüktür. Edip Yüksel Meali Erkekler kadınları gözetirler.* Zira ALLAH herbirine farklı yetenekler ve özellikler vermiştir. Nitekim erkekler evin geçiminden sorumludur. Erdemli kadınlar, (Tanrı'nın yasasına) boyun eğer ve ALLAH'ın korumasını emrettiği (onur ve iffetlerini) tek başlarına bile olsalar korurlar. İffetlerinden endişe duyduğunuz kadınlara öğüt verin, yataklarınızı ayırın ve nihayet onları çıkarın.** Size itaat ederlerse onlara karşı bir yol aramayın. ALLAH Yücedir, Büyüktür. * Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Erkekler, kadın üzerine idareci ve hakimdirler. Çünkü Allah birini (cihad, imamet, miras gibi işlerde) diğerinden üstün yaratmıştır. Bir de erkekler mallarından (aile fertlerine) harcamaktadırlar. İyi kadınlar, itaatkar olanlar ve Allah'ın korunmasını emrettiği şeyleri kocalarının bulunmadığı zamanlarda da koruyanlardır. Fenalık ve geçimsizliklerinden korktuğunuz kadınlara gelince: Önce kendilerine öğüt verin, yataklarından ayrılın. Bunlar da fayda vermezse dövün. Eğer size itaat ederlerse kendilerini incitmeye başka bir bahane aramayın. Çünkü Allah çok yücedir, çok büyüktür. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Er olanlar kadınlar üzerinde hâkim dururlar, çünkü bir kerre Allah birini diğerinden üstün yaratmış bir de erler mallarından infak etmektedirler, onun için iyi kadınlar itaatkârdırlar, Allah kenidlerini sakladığı cihetle kendileri de gaybı muhafaza ederler, serkeşliklerinden endişe ettiğiniz kadınlara gelince: evvelâ kendilerine nasıhat edin, sonra yattıkları yerde mehcur bırakın, yine dinlemezlerse döğün, dinledikleri halde incitmeye behane aramayın, çünkü Allah çok yüksek, çok büyük bulunuyor Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Erkekler kadınların üzerinde ziyâde kâimdirler. Çünkü Allah Teâlâ onların bazısını bazısı üzerine tafdil buyurmuştur. Ve mallarından infak etmektedirler. İmdi sâlih kadınlar itaatlidirler. Allah Te-âlâ'nın hıfzı sayesinde gaybı muhafazakardırlar. Serkeşliklerinden korktuğunuz kadınlara gelince onlara nasihat veriniz, ve onları yataklarda yalnız bırakın ve onları dövünüz. Fakat size itaat ederlerse artık onların aleyhlerinde bir yol aramayınız, şüphe yok ki, Allah Teâlâ çok yücedir. Çok büyüktür. Muhammed Esed Erkekler kadınların üzerinde ziyâde kâimdirler. Çünkü Allah Teâlâ onların bazısını bazısı üzerine tafdil buyurmuştur. Ve mallarından infak etmektedirler. İmdi sâlih kadınlar itaatlidirler. Allah Te-âlâ'nın hıfzı sayesinde gaybı muhafazakardırlar. Serkeşliklerinden korktuğunuz kadınlara gelince onlara nasihat veriniz, ve onları yataklarda yalnız bırakın ve onları dövünüz. Fakat size itaat ederlerse artık onların aleyhlerinde bir yol aramayınız, şüphe yok ki, Allah Teâlâ çok yücedir. Çok büyüktür. Suat Yıldırım Kocalar eşleri üzerinde yönetici ve koruyucudurlar.Bunun sebebi, Allah'ın bazı insanlara bazılarından daha fazla nimet vermesi ve bir de kocalarının mehir verme, evin masraflarını yüklenmeleri gibi malî yükümlülükleridir.O halde iyi kadınlar: itaatli olan ve Allah kendi haklarını nasıl korudu ise, kocalarının yokluğunda, onların hukuklarını koruyan kadınlardır. Dikbaşlılığından yıldığınız kadınlara gelince: Onlara evvela öğüt verin, vazgeçmezlerse yatakta yalnız bırakın ve bunlarla da yola gelmezlerse onları hafifçe dövün.Şayet size itaat ederlerse, onlara yüklenmek için bir sebep aramayın.Unutmayın ki üstünüzde çok yüce ve büyük olan Allah vardır. {KM, I Timote. 11,12; I Korintos. 11,3; Efes. 5,22} * Süleyman Ateş Meali Allah, insanları birbirinden üstün kıldığı ve mallarından harca(yıp kadınların geçmini sağla)dıkları için erkekler, kadınlar üzerinde yöneticidirler. Bundan dolayı iyi kadınlar ita'atkar olup, Allah'ın kendilerini korumasına karşılık (Allah'ın verdiği başarı ile) gizliyi korurlar (kocalarına asla ihanet etmezler). Hırçınlık, etmelerinden korktuğunuz kadınlara öğüt verin, yataklarda onlara sokulmayın, onları dövün. Eğer size ita'at ederlerse artık onların aleyhine başka bir yol aramayın. Çünkü Allah yücedir, büyüktür. Şaban Piriş Meali Allah’ın bir kısmını bir kısmına üstün kılması ve erkeklerin mallarından geçimi sağlamaları dolayısıyla, erkekler kadınlar üzerine yöneticidirler. İyi kadınlar, gönülden (Allah’a) boyun eğen, Allah’ın koruduğu gizlilikleri koruyanlardır. Kötü davranışlarından korktuğunuz kadınlara öğüt verin. Daha sonra yataklarında yalnız bırakın ve (sonunda) onları dövün. Eğer size itaat ederlerse onların aleyhine yol aramayın. Elbette Allah yücedir, büyüktür. Ümit Şimşek Meali Allah'ın onlara fazladan vermiş olduğu nimetler ve mallarından yaptıkları harcamalar sebebiyle, erkekler kadınlar üzerinde yönetici ve koruyup gözeticidirler. Saliha kadınlar ise itaatkârdırlar;(17) Allah kendilerini nasıl korudu ise, onlar da kocalarının yokluğunda onların hukukunu korurlar. Geçimsizliğinden(18) korktuğunuz kadınlara öğüt verin; sonra onları yataklarında yalnız bırakın; sonra da hafifçe dövebilirsiniz.(19) Eğer size itaat ederlerse, artık onlara karşı bahane aramayın. Çünkü Allah herşeyden yüce, herşeyden büyüktür. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Erkekler; kadınları gözetip kollayıcıdırlar. Şundan ki, Allah, insanların bazılarını bazılarından üstün kılmıştır ve erkekler mallarından bol bol harcamışlardır. İyi ve temiz kadınlar saygılıdırlar; Allah'ın kendilerini koruduğu gibi, gizliliği gereken şeyi korurlar. Sadakatsizlik ve iffetsizliklerinden korktuğunuz kadınlara önce öğüt verin, sonra onları yataklarında yalnız bırakın ve nihayet onları evden çıkarın/bulundukları yerden başka yere gönderin! Bunun üzerine size saygılı davranırlarsa artık onlar aleyhine başka bir yol aramayın. Allah çok yücedir, sınırsızca büyüktür. Yusuf Ali (English) Men are the protectors(545) and maintainers of women, because Allah has given the one more (strength) than the other, and because they support them from their means. Therefore the righteous women are devoutly obedient, and guard in (the husband´s) abs * M. Pickthall (English) Men are in charge of women, because Allah hath men the one of them to excel the other, and because they spend of their property (for the support of women). So good women are the obedient, guarding in secret that which Allah hath guarded. As for those from whom ye fear rebellion, admonish them and banish them to beds apart, and scourge them. Then if they obey you, seek not a way against them. Lo! Allah is ever High Exalted, Great. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri